Marissa Diamond
"I bite people. And then they die." ~Mari Alias: Mari Mari is the older sister of Drago (and technically Wyvern), as well as the slightly older cousin of Cassie. She's a sassy one, she is. 'Appearance' Marissa has elegantly dark skin and forest green hair. Her hair is ALWAYS pulled back in a ponytail, and almost resembles strands of yarn. Her eyes are a stunningly bright green, but they turn bright red and the pupils will slit when she gets angry. She always wears the same purple lipstick that compliments her fangs quite well. Her tongue is a regular humanoid tongue, but it turns into the tongue of a serpent when her eyes are red. She also wears a light greenish-yellowy colored tank top with a denim vest over it, and always wears purple skinny jeans. However, they have to be specially fitted to accommodate the green tail she has! Her tail has purple diamonds running along the top, and has a pale rattle at the tip like a rattlesnake. She loves to wear any kind of boots, as long as they're black. 'Personality' Sarcastic and cunning, you'll regret making Mari angry! She's always quick to think on her feet, and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She comes across as rude and pushy, but isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in. You can often find her stirring up some trouble around Forengard! won't admit it, but she has a lil soft spot for Indigo ;) 'Backstory' Huh, she actually had a pretty average life up until a few years ago. When she was 13, she moved to Forengard so she could be closer to her sister, Drago mainly to pester her. Then one day, when the two were hanging out, they dared each other to eat an Ambrosia flower. At first, nothing happened. Then, that's when Mari transformed into a Hybrid. 'Trivia' * Mari's name is the ship name for her parents, Mason and Clarissa. Likewise, her mother's nickname is Clari. * Initially she was just going to be Drago's close friend, named Marissa DiamondSoul, but she was then changed to Drago's older sister named Marissa Diamond. ** In a different idea still, she was going to be Drago's girlfriend (ain't that a disturbing thought with the current Mari) whom she hired to help her out. * Her vest initially had some various pins on it, she had a braid instead, and wore knee boots. However, I started planning Wyvern pretty early on, and decided three characters with knee-highs was more than enough for me. After that, I toyed around with sneakers. Her tail/eyes haven't changed at all, lol. I also scrapped the idea of a forked tongue. * She originally wasn't nicknamed Mari, but was instead going to be called Diamond. * Mari had her own account for the WoFMB (may it rest in peace *waves flag*): SnakeHeart91. (Yep, the one I used for three days then abandoned. That one!) 'Gallery' Well lookie here, the gallery is naked *sad orchestral music* I promise I'll try and fix it. Or get Galaxian to do it cause he's a wizard. ~Basket Cat Category:OC Category:Female Category:Work in progress